looroufandomcom-20200214-history
Orvain
Brief Description Orvain is a small city in the east of the Lands of Loorou. Its main function is to support the Arcaeum Orbis, also known as the Great Library of Orvain and the various establishments that themselves provide services to the Arcaeum, be they bookbinders, tanners, scribes or hostels and taverns catering to the constant stream of visitors wishing to consult with the Keepers of the Arcaeum, or, on payment of a generous fee, the tomes within the Arcaeum themselves. The Arcaeum Orbis The Arcaeum was established by Scrivener's Cabal around the same time as the Hidden Academy. While blahblah, the founders of the Hidden Academy, believed that they would find safety in secrecy, the Cabal believed the opposite - that safety would be found in strength of arms. Time appears to have proven the Cabal right, as the Hidden Academy was both found and destroyed a couple of decades prior to the Influx , while the Arcaeum continues to thrive and expand. The Arcaeum is housed within a massively fortified keep at the northern edge of Orvain. It has within recorded history expanded multiple times, purchasing large neighbouring portions of Orvain and then enclosing them within its massive walls. More information can be found here. Scrivener's Cabal Orvain was established by Scrivener Ashardelle and her Cabal of magic-users and the Cabal continue to rule Orvain. Neither Ashardelle nor the other members of the Cabal are seen in public except during the Solstice Fete every year. The Witchguard The Cabal's rule is enforced by the Witchguard. They could be likened to a town constabulary, except they are exhaustively trained and extravagantly equipped, and make extensive use of magical equipment. A large proportion of the Witchguard are magic users. The Proscription The Cabal has taken note of the fate of many famous libraries through history and consequently flame is Proscribed within the boundaries of Orvain, whether created by mundane sources or magical. Any visitors to Orvain will required to report to the Witchguard at the gates of Orvain, and surrender any firemaking equipment. The use of magic is closely watched within Orvain, for the purpose of regulating the use of fire spells. Any use of fire spells will attract the immediate arrival of the Witchguard, and result in swift and violent expulsion from Orvain, with a permanent prohibition from ever reentering. Districts Arcaeum Orbis The Arcaeum occupies a massive walled keep at the northern edge of Orvain. Within the walls of the keep is the hulking structure of the library itself - one massive fortified building, which is continually being expanded. It is large enough to be a self-contained district of Orvain. A large portion of the folk who work within the Arcaeum also have their quarters within its walls, but there are also a large number of workers who stay outside, within Orvain, and go through the keep walls every morning and evening. The resident population of the Library is possibly larger than that of the rest of Orvain put together. The Bogs Dovecote Knacker's Yard Newmarket Phaelegate Southgate Notable Locations blah blah Notable NPCs *Scrivener Ashardelle Surrounding Areas blah blah Map Category:Location Category:City